ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Proof of Valor
category:MissionsCategory:Wings of the Goddess Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough (Please add people as you talk to them to get a complete list) * You must now collect 20 signatures from knights in Southern San d'Oria (S). Freely Given Signatures ** Machionage (C-6) ** Louxiard (G-7) ** Illeuse (H-9) ** Andagge (H-9) upper level ** Aissaville (I-7) ** Daigraffeaux (I-11). ** Elnonde (K-8) ** Loillie (K-9) upper level ** Remiotte (L-10) ** Mailleronce (M-6) Question-and-Answer Signatures ** Corseihaut (F-6), will ask 6 questions and depending on your answers you can get 6 signatures. Answers: ***Uwe Prien ***Mythril Musketeers ***Klara Bester ***Robel Akbel ***12 ***Choh Moui ** Aurfet (G-9) upper level, will ask you 4 questions and depending on your answers you can get 6 signatures.Answers: ***Yrvaulair S Coussereaux ***Febrenard C Brunnaut ***Valaineral R Davilles ***Knights of the Rustwing Hawk. ** Farouel (K-7), will ask you 3 questions and depending on your answers you can get 6 signatures. You will receive 2 signatures for each question you get right . Answers: ***Smilodons ***Tauri ***Ghosts ** Vichauxdat (I-8), will ask you 3 questions and depending on your answers you can get 6 signatures. Answers: ***Three ***Gutrender ***Grradhod Quest Signatures ** Rongelouts N Distaud (I-9), will ask for a Gnole Claw. You will then be challenged to a game of rock paper scissors, best two out of three. This is similar to BCG training in Promotion: First Lieutenant, except instead of Beetle, Crab, Ghost, it's Volcanic Rock(Rock), Scorpion Stinger(Scissor), and Nether Vellum (Paper). You will receive 35 signatures if you win 3 rounds. ***Rongelouts N Distaud will emote each round; this will determine whether he uses Rock, Scorpion, or Ghost. ****If he uses /point, he will throw Volcanic Rock. (Rock) ****If he uses /think, he will throw Scorpion Stinger. (Scissor) ****If he uses /poke, he will throw Nether Vellum. (Paper) ** Coucheutand (I-8), will ask for a piece of equipment from a downed Orc. ***Orcish Axe = 5 Signatures ***Orc Helm / Orc Pauldron = 10 Signatures ***Gold Orcmask = 15 Signatures ** Eumielle (I-9), will ask for Angler's Cassoulet and will get you 12 signatures. (Can be obtained weekly for completing Beans Ahoy!) ** Sabiliont (I-11), wants Gysahl Greens *** 3 stacks of Gysahl Greens = 9 Signatures *** 8 stacks of Gysahl Greens = 12 signatures ** Hauberliond (H-9), will ask for stacks of Crossbow Bolts. ***1 stack = 9 Signatures ***2 stacks = 10 Signatures ***3 stacks = 11 Signatures ***4 stacks = 12 Signatures * After obtaining at least 20 signatures zone and then return to Raustigne for a cutscene. ** If you accidentally select the "Gather More Signatures" option, you must zone out and back in. **120 is the highest amount of obtainable signatures. List of Obtainable Signatures : The reward depends on the number of signatures obtained *20 - 29: No Reward *30 - 40: Oxblood Orb *41 - 80: Foulard *81 - 99: Angel Skin Orb *100 - 119: Orichalcum Ingot *120: Molybdenum Ingot ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: In order to join Vestillet and Noillurie's units on their mission to Valdeaunia, you must gather support in writing from Kingdom troops stationed within the city. ---- Game Script